Tρм & Yαкυzα
by Hyzhakyellah
Summary: O que mulheres, no auge de sua paciência, são capazes de fazer quando ganham um não de seus maridos mafiosos?O que os maridos mafiosos fazem para adoçar suas esposas de Tpm?Sejam bem-vindos. NarutoxHinata GaaraxIno ShikaxTema SakuraxSasuke NejixTenten
1. Chapter 1

**TPM & Yakuza.**

O que mulheres, no seu auge da paciência, são capazes de fazer quando recebem um não de seus maridos mafiosos?

- Como assim?! Uzumaki Naruto! Eu to falando com você! O médico disse que você tinha que tomar o remédio ás oito. E você não tomou?! Céus! – Gritava uma mulher de cabelos negros azulados, até o final das costas. Os olhos de uma cor incrível, rara de se ver. A mesma tinha as mãos sobre o rosto, continuando a chorar e fazer toda aquela cena na frente do rapaz loiro,que jogava seu palitó e fitava a garota pelo cantos do olhos azuis claros, sabendo o que era aquilo: Tpm.

-Hina-chan... A minha bipolaridade não vai me matar tão rápido assim, hun? Fica calma... Nosso filho não precisa ter uma mãe tão nervosa assim. Vai fazer mal a vocês. – Mal acabou de falar sentiu o peso da menina de pele alva se sentar sobre seu colo, se aninhando em seu peito, porém sem parar de chorar. O chefe da família Uzumaki suspirou, deixando apenas ali os seus braços ao redor da fina cintura, que tomava mais contorno diante do segundo mês de gravidez seu amada Hyuuga Hinata.

Agora me diga: Como homens mafiosos são capazes de se adoçar quando suas mulheres estão de Tpm.

Pois é, meus caros... Es aqui mais uma fic de minha autoria... E dessa vez teremos: Violência, romance, sexo, drogas e humor... Muito humor.

Sem bem-vindos ao: 

TPM & Yakuza.


	2. Conhecendo as famílias

**TPM & Yakuza.**

N/A: Naruto não me pertence.

**Capitulo 1: As famílias.**

Yakuza: A máfia do Japão. 

Mas alguém já parou pra pensar no que as "famílias" vivem no seu dia-a-dia? Acho que não. A primeira família que vamos conhecer é a família Uzumaki. Seu lider, Namikaze Minato, que faleceu há algum tempo deixando todo seu legado para seu querido filho Naruto, que era órfã de mãe também.

- Céus... Que horas tem? Hina-chan? H-ina? – Naruto como um "bom" mafioso se esqueceu de colocar seu despertador para tocar às 8 da manhã, quando deveria estar se arrumando para uma reunião de toda a "família". Abriu os orbes azuis, procurando por sua bela mulher, que deveria estar ao seu lado na cama, ainda mais porque ele pensava ser cedo demais para sua rainha estar acordada. Levantou-se, fitando o rádio relógio próximo à cama, constatando que já eram onze da manha. Saiu correndo do quarto, procurando por sua esposa, que estava sentada na varada do quarto do filho que esperava, na sua constante calma. A dias atrás, ele teria matado Naruto por se atrasar para seus negócios, mas desta vez nada fez.

Era estranho o fato da garota ter TPM mesmo no segundo mês de gravidez, mas isso já não existia, segundo Naruto.

Falando no mesmo... Naruto estava no banho, correndo como um louco para não ter Sasuke falando desesperadamente no seu ouvido sobre o quanto o mesmo estava atrasado e que o moreno tinha coisas importantes a fazer. Passou o sabonete pela barriga, pegando nas caldas de sua imensa tatuagem de uma raposa vermelha, que representava a família Uzumaki. Desligou o chuveiro, saindo do mesmo após um rápido banho. Correu para o quarto, pegando seu terno risca de giz preto, vestindo-se impecavelmente bem. Pegou sua Desert dentro de seu armário, que era obvio que tinha um fundo falso. 

-Hina-chan,estou saindo... Até mais. Te amo. – Falou rapidamente, saindo do quarto com pressa. A morena que foi deixada dentro do quarto, apenas se pois a suspirar, pensando que mais uma vez ele ia para aquele maldito escritório, fingindo ser alguém, pra no fim correr o risco de ser preso ou morto. Era algo difícil, mas segundo Naruto, necessário. Uma vez dentro do ramo, não era nada fácil sair. 

Naruto estava quase matando o maldito do motorista de sua BMW preta. Ele já não estava o bastante atrasado? A resposta veio quando seu celular tocou dentro do palitó.

- Alô? – Atendeu um feliz Naruto, apensar de todo seu atraso.

-Seu idiota! Aonde você 'tá,Naruto? – Gritou um Sasuke deveras exaltado.

-To chegando, Sasuke! –Respondeu um afoito Naruto, balançando a mão livre com rapidez, indicando para o rapaz que dirigia continuar mesmo com o sinal fechado, o que logicamente, não foi atendido.

Sasuke não esperou Naruto desligar, encerrando a chamada, e tomou a grande liberdade de bater o telefone na cara do seu "líder".

**Uchiha Sasuke:** A mão direta de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke,naquela manha, estava mais mal-humorado do que de costume, mas ele sabia que quando chegasse em casa... Ela iria escutar!

_**Flashback ON**__:_

Uma mulher de cabelos róseos andava de um lado para o outro,segurando um copo d'água em mãos. Estava nervosa com a demora de seu marido para retornar a casa. Como se não bastasse, Hinata já havia ligado mais de dez vezes para saber se Naruto estava em sua casa. Ela sabia o porque da demora, como muitas vezes.

Ele apenas estava... Matando pessoas por não pagarem o dinheiro que ele emprestava. Sasuke era o tesoureiro de Naruto e um grande amigo, que não poupava esforços para se vingar de "inimigos", sendo estes formados pelos anos e anos de máfia.

Acordou de seus pensamentos sobre o pior quando a porta foi aberta e por ela passava um tranqüilo e impassível, Sasuke.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?! – Uchiha Sakura não esperou nada para sair gritando e seguindo o rapaz que ia caminhando para o quarto do casal no andar superior.

- Sakura... Pare de gritar. Estou com dor de cabeça e preciso dormir. – Falou, controlando-se o máximo que podia no momento. Realmente os gritos de Sakura não estavam ajudando a parar as fortes pontadas quem sentia na fronte de sua cabeça. 

Sakura jogou o corpo sobre o chão, fitando o rapaz com toda tranqüilidade do mundo, retirar as roupas sujas com pequenas manchas de sangue nesta. Ela olhava com fúria pelo descaso que ele fazia da sua preocupação. Os olhos percorrendo as costas do rapaz, fitando intensamente a pantera negra que tinha sobre esta.

-Vai continuar me olhando assim até quando, Sakura? – Perguntava com o mesmo tom tranqüilo, que ele sabia, nessas horas retiraram Sakura do sério.

- V-você... Você não vê o quanto eu sofro sem saber quando você vai voltar?! Se vou te ver?! Sasuke! –A voz da mesma já ficava novamente embaçada pelos soluços que lhe subiam pela garganta. O moreno não se deu ao trabalho de fazer nada, apenas um pergunta:

-Tá de TPM? – A resposta foi dada com um vaso de 1 metro sento arremessado no moreno, que por muito, muito pouco, não tomou este no meio da cara.

-TPM! VOU TE FALAR O QUE É MINHA TPM! "TENSÃO PRA MÁFIOSO!" - Gritava a garota, jogando tudo que podia no moreno, que corria como nunca na vida de sua amada esposa, que agora já nem reconhecia.

-Calma Sakura! D-desculpa! Aahh! – Gritou o rapaz ao ver a mesma pegar uma katana, com um belo fio de corte, na parede da sala, para onde o rapaz correu.

-Eu vou te cortar as pernas!Assim você não me mata de preocupação! – Falava com um maníaco a mesma, andando em passos lentos até o rapaz, que apenas tinha a parede atrás de si.

-E-eu... Eu demorei porque eu tava refletindo aonde seria o nosso casamento... E... V-vai ser... NO CARIBE! ISSO! NO CARIBE! VOCÊ QUERIA LÁ! –Gritava desesperado o rapaz, tentando não morrer pelas mãos de sua futura esposa, no momento, esposa, ou sabe-se lá o que. 

-Sério? –Perguntou mais calma, MUITO mais cama, a garota. Soltou a katana sobre o chão,correndo em direção o outro,abraçando-o forte, colando os lábios ao do rapaz.

Naquela noite, Uchiha Sasuke não dormiu, não porque passou a noite com ela, mas sim porque estava com medo dela cometer um assassinato... E o pior, ele era a vitima. 

_**Flashback OFF.**__  
_  
-Uchiha! Acorda! – Sasuke se sobressaltou ao chamado, seguido de um tapa, do Hyuuga, que vinha para a reunião.

-Sim? –Perguntou, tentando manter a pose séria de sempre. O Hyuuga segurou uma risada, se sentando em frente ao rapaz na mesa de reunião, que apenas tinha eles. _  
_  
-Está dormindo? Ou não tem dormido? – Perguntou sarcástico o rapaz do orbe perolados, como a noiva de Naruto, que entrava afoito na sala, com um grande sorriso nos rosto.

-BOM DIA! – Se sentou na cadeira principal, pegando um pasta e abrindo esta. Logo os papeis era vistos com muita rápidos, e sem a mínima atenção do louro, que deixava para Sasuke essa função.

-Porra Naruto! – Falou Sasuke dando um longo suspiro diante do susto que ganhou ao ver a entrada repentina do "chefe".

-Nossa... Seu mal-humor esta superando os dias anteriores. O que houve Sasuke? –Perguntou um preocupado Naruto,parando o que não fazia direito para dedicar atenção ao outro.

-Sakura... Ela ta de Tpm. Ontem eu tomei um vaso na minha direção, seguido de um quase esquartejamento.

-Isso é algum fetiche? –Perguntou Naruto,realmente em duvida do temperamento de Sakura.

- Manda a Hinata arrancar suas pernas, Naruto, ela iria chegar ao orgasmo mais rápido do que fazendo sexo com você. – Deu a dica Neji, olhando Naruto fechar a cara e colocar a mão dentro do palitó.

-Vai se fuder, Neji! – Esbravejou Naruto, parando sua birra ao ver um sério, e imparcial Sabaku entrar na sala, seguido de seu cunhado, Shikamaru Nara, que entrou no mundo dos mafiosos apenas porque escolheu a mulher "errada". Errada, pois ela era irmã do maior matador de toda Yakuza,Sabaku no Gaara.

-Bom-dia a todos. – Falou Gaara em sua voz fria e pomposa de sempre. Nara apenas se permitiu dar um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, indicando aos mesmos o tal "bom-dia". O ruivo colocou sua automática em cima da mesa, sendo seguido por Neji, que não se espantou, ou qualquer um da mesa. Entre mafiosos, ter armas à mão era mais comum do respirar.

A reunião se seguiu tranqüila, apenas visando ter uma possibilidade de abrir negócios com outras famílias. A família de Nagato Pain, outro mafioso, que não era muito próximo de Naruto, pois ele era um Corleone, uma máfia que reinava pelos lados da Itália e França.

Ao fim do dia, Naruto foi convidade por Neji para ir até uma boate ali perto, aonde os outros se guiavam. Gaara fez questão de ir dirigindo, até porque gostava de ficar à frente de todos, mesmo sabendo que era Naruto quem tomava as decisões finais.

Era incrível como eles se davam tão bem em seus personalidades próprias. 

Ao chegar na boate, os cincos homens passaram direto pelo fila que se fazia na porta do local. As mulheres logo visão estes, correndo para fazer agrados, que apenas Gaara e Naruto dispensavam.

Gaara foi para o bar, pedindo sua tradicional vodka. Naruto, mais uma vez, se esqueceu de tomar seu remédio para controlar a bipolaridade.

O remédio não era algo muito eficiente, mas Hinata achava bom. Ainda mais porque, Naruto se tornava muitos instável quando não tomava os tais remédios.

Copos para um lado, mulheres para o outro. A noite terminava normal, apenas Gaara ia embora de carro, carregando um cansado Shikamaru no banco do carona. 

Gaara teve a decência de passar na casa da irmã, largando o marido da mesma na porta e apertando a campainha.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para a porta se abrir e passar uma loira muito estressada, que pelo visto, havia sido acordada. Puxou o moreno para dentro, arrastando o rapaz. Abriu a porta da suíte, jogando o rapaz sobre a banheira, começando a retirar a roupa, fedida à cigarro e álcool, do rapaz.

Temari fitou o grande dragão branco sobre o tórax do rapaz, se lembrando de quando ela brincou com ele ao ver a tatuagem que o irmão o forçou a fazer para entrar na "família". Ela não queria aquele caminho pra ele, simplesmente por passar essa situação de agora, que poderia ser evitada se o mesmo trabalha-se em algo "normal".

Aos poucos, o corpo de Nara foi limpo e devidamente "cuidado" por Temari, que deixou o rapaz dormir dentro da banheira mesmo, apenas sem água e com uma toalha sobre o corpo. Era incrível como ele não acordava, nem mesmo ganhando um soco no olho...

Gaara parou o carro sobre o gramado da mansão que morava junto com Sabaku no Ino, sua loira dos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Saiu do carro, deixando o cigarro pela grama também. Constatou ao olhar o relógio que faltava apenas 5 minutos para as três da manha. Ino certamente estaria dormindo há essa hora.

Abriu a porta com cautela, tentando não chamar atenção dos cachorros que a loira fez questão de comprar, mas que iam dormir junto com sua amada dona.

O ruivo seguiu em passos lentos até o quarto, aonde escutou o barulho de risadas, risadas gostosas, que ele sabia de que era... Abriu a porta devagar, notando a figura da loira deitada sobre a cama, rindo como nunca, abraçada a um pote com chocolate.

-Ainda acordada? –Perguntou andando até a cama, retirando a camisa pólo preta que usava naquele dia, jogando está sobre o chão do quarto.

-Olá... Sim, acordada. Tava esperando meu esposo voltar da casa da amante dele.- Respondeu com sarcasmo, tentando passar ternura na voz, coisa que Gaara não viu em momento algum.

-Você ainda acha que sou capaz de te trair? Tsc. – Saiu da frente da loira, andando até o banheiro, exibindo o seu belo dragão branco sobre as costas, pegando um pouco da barriga com suas garras.

-Eu sei que você tava com mulher por ai,Sabaku! –Gritou a loira do quarto, se levantando e levando o pote de chocolate junto consigo na sua busca pelo marido dentro da suíte.

-Sério... Sabe o nome? A cor do cabelo...? – Perguntava com um tom debochado o ruivo, que agora se desfazia de seus calças e cueca, esperando a banheira encher para o seu relaxante banho antes do seu amado sono.

-Para de bancar o engraçadinho! Quem é a outra? – Falou a loira, batendo com o pote de chocolate sobre a pia, fazendo o rapaz olhar para si com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. Não acreditava que Ino realmente iria fazer um escândalo àquela hora da manha.

-Não tem outra.- Respondeu secamente, parecendo estar se controlando para não dar um belo tapa na loira para ver se a mesma acordava.

-Tem sim! Qu..! – Não terminou a frase a tempo de evitar que Gaara lhe agarra-se, tomando seus lábios num beijo exigente e amoroso, que ela não pode negar-se de retribuir.

O ruivo sorriu internamente ao sentir o gostinho de chocolate nos lábios da garota. Pegou a mesma pelas coxas, que por sinal eram bem grandes, colocando-a sentada sobre a pia, e se encaixando no meio destas enquanto terminava o beijo com pequenas mordiscadas sobre os lábios da mulher, que apenas suspirou, sentindo-se perdida diante de seu objetivo anterior.

-Só tenho você, Ino... Apenas você.- Fez questão de frisar as últimas palavras, que eram sussurradas no ouvido da loira, fazendo está apenas concorda com a cabeça, deixando-a cair ao sentir Gaara retirar sua blusa e começar a destruir beijos por seus seios e barriga, brincando com o controle da garota, que logo já gemia um pouco mais alto, puxando os cabelos do rapaz quando este chegou em seu ventre, apenas retirando a calcinha, que era a única peça que ainda tinha no corpo da Sabaku.

-Gaara!- Chamou com urgência o nome do amado, sentindo o mesmo deslizar a língua pelo seu intimo, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, retirando todo o pudor que podia dela, ou apenas a preparando para a penetração, que não demorou a ser feita, bem do jeito que Gaara gostava, rápida e forte, exigindo mais da loira, que apenas soltou um gemido de dor, apertando as unhas pelas costas do homem, marcando-as com sua dor, mas logo alisando-as com seu prazer, que o ruivo fez questão de levar à ela quando deu uma última estocada, despejando todo seu sêmen, que no fundo, ele queria que gerasse seu herdeiro, que ele esperava a muito tempo.

-Ainda te amo... Mesmo você me traindo! – Sussurrou a loira ao ruivo, que estava abraçando com carinho após ser levada nos braços por ele para a banheira que esperava os dois há algum tempo.

-Eu sei disso. O nome dela é Ino,sabia? –Sussurrou Gaara,passando a mão pelo corpo bem definido de seu mulher, sorrindo de escárnio ao ver ela fechar os olhos e morder os próprios lábios quando ele tocou em seu clitóris, ainda sensível pelo orgasmo anterior.

-Sorte dela de ter um amante como você... Sabaku-sama.- Sorriu Ino ao ser novamente penetrada pelo ruivo, que passou a noite em claro provando a sua mulher de TPM que a amava. 

Continua...


End file.
